


Demons Run From the Children of Time

by DogsAreTheBest312



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: Demons run when a good man goes to war. But only a foolish man goes to battle alone. And what better army for The Doctor than The Children of Time?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Too Many Platonic Relationships to Tag
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Demons Run When a Good Man Goes to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns something new. Nine sees his future twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know I still have 13 one-shots to get through, and I promise the next one is in the works, and it’ll probably going to be out in the next few days. However, I’ve had this idea for a while now and got a sudden inspiration to write for it. I just wanted to try a chapter out and see if anyone is interested.
> 
> I have a rough outline of how this is going to end up, but nothing actually written after this point. If there seems to be some interest in this, I’ll keep it up. So please give kudos and comment so I know you’re interested! Otherwise I assume you read it and hated it.
> 
> I know this is something that’s been done before, but I figured I might as well throw my version into the mix. This is canon compliant up until Journey’s End.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 1,646

It all started with the second TARDIS.

Rose was chatting with her mum and Mickey, who were walking her and The Doctor back to the TARDIS after saving the world from Downing Street. While he would never admit it out loud, Rose knew her Time Lord did slightly enjoy her mother and ex-boyfriend’s company. The four of them turned around the corner to where the TARDIS was parked but stopped short at a peculiar sight: The Doctor’s blue police box was standing next to… an identical blue police box. Before any of them could comment, the door to the box on the right opened and out stepped three unknown people.

A tall, skinny (and quite fit) man stepped out first. He wore a brown pinstriped suit and had brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. Two women stepped out behind him. The first was a dark-skinned woman about her age who wore what appeared to be a black military uniform. The other, a slightly older ginger, wore black pants and a black tunic top. They stopped when they saw who was already outside.

While the women simply looked confused at them, especially when they saw the second TARDIS, the man clearly knew them. He stared at all of them like he’d seen a ghost, mouth agape and eyes wide. Rose wondered who he was, though he seemed familiar for some reason.

“Oh, you’ve got to be bloody kidding me!” Rose jumped at The Doctor’s shout, surprised he was the one to break the silence. He was looking at the tall man with a weird look on his face, somewhere between anger and disbelief. To everyone’s surprise, the tall man did nothing but laugh and rock back on his heels.

“Oh yes. While I have no clue why we’re here or how long we have before the universe implodes, but this is brilliant!” Rose didn’t understand how someone could say “universe implodes” and “brilliant” in the same sentence, let alone with a smile. Turning to The Doctor, Rose was surprised to see him have an expression somewhere between disgust and anger. She decided to speak up.

“I’m sorry, but who are you, and where’s The Doctor?” The man’s smile dropped a little, and the women looked weirdly at her.

“He’s me.” Rose’s head whipped to The Doctor’s. She glanced between the two men, and noticed everyone else doing the same. The man in pinstripes sighed.

“It’s called regeneration. When a Time Lord is going to die, we are able to heal ourselves instead. However, it changes every cell in our body. Our core personality traits stay the same, but some smaller things change. How we look, our food preferences (though luckily not on pears or bananas) our fashion choices. But at the end of the day, we’re the same person.” He clearly had made this explanation before. Rose was skeptical, but when she saw The Doctor nod next to her she decided that she believed him. For now.

“Well what do we call you two then? We can’t call both of you ‘Doctor’ or it’ll get confusing. I’m Donna by the way. This is Martha.” The ginger woman added the last sentence as Martha waved.

As the two Doctors seemed to have a silent conversation, Rose, Mickey, and Jackie introduced themselves. The two women’s eyes widened once again when Rose said her name. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Before she could ask, however, The Doctor in leather spoke up.

“Numbers or nicknames?” Rose wondered how many times The Doctor had met himself to result in what was clearly a conversation he (they?) had had before.

“Numbers. Less insulting.” The other said before turning to the group. “He’s Nine, I’m Ten.”

“Wait, so you’ve died eight times?!?” Mickey shouted, turning to Nine, who simply raised in eyebrow.

“That’s what you’re asking? What about ‘What the hell allowed us to meet each other?’ The TARDIS has programing to prevent her from landing in a time where I already am, unless I’ve called myself due to an emergency. Seeing as how neither of us were expecting this, I’d wager to say that whatever brought us together isn’t known yet.” Rose was about to berate Nine for (once again) insulting Mickey, when a weird sound, almost like a crackling of electricity, came from by the TARDISes and interrupted them.

The seven of them spun around towards the strange noise. To their surprise, a blonde woman was standing there. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, and stood with her right hand touching her other wrist, almost like she was playing with a watch. Before Rose could ask the woman who she was, Ten, Martha, and Donna all gasped, which drew the woman’s attention. She looked up, looked straight at Ten, and smiled.

“Hello, Dad.”

* * *

The Doctor couldn’t do anything but stare at the young woman who claimed to be his daughter. He only had one daughter, and she was dead with the others. Judging by his older self’s reaction, however, it wasn’t just a claim. Dare he hope?

“Arlidvemocia?” He whispered, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the humans. The small amount of hope he’d let himself feel shattered when the woman shook her head sadly. Before he could ask anything else, however, the ginger who’d introduced herself as Donna spoke up.

“Jenny. You’re Jenny. But you died. We just watched you die!” While quiet at first, probably due to shock, Donna was near screaming at the end of her statement. The woman’s (Jenny? Well, there’s worse names out there) eyes widened in realization.

“Wait, what do you mean just? You mean you just came from Messaline?” When Pinstripes, Donna, and Martha nodded, her head whipped to the other four. “And what about you guys?” To The Doctor’s surprise, Jackie spoke up for the first time since this all started.

“My daughter just saved the world! These green things were trying to take over and my Rose helped stop them!” Jenny’s eyes widened even further. She put a hand to her wrist, and The Doctor recognized a vortex manipulator. She pressed a button on it and raised it to her mouth, slightly in a daze.

“Dad? Ready for that pickup. And you should know, you messed up the coordinates again. Mum is gonna kill you.” Everyone opened their mouth, but before anyone could ask what in Rassilon she was talking about, a sudden wind picked up, and the sound of the TARDIS materializing hit their ears.

A third TARDIS appeared in the line behind Jenny, directly to the right of Ten’s. Unlike the other two, which appeared to be identical, this third TARDIS looked different than the others, newer (although it was ironically the oldest of the three). The paint looked newer, brighter, and it had a “St. John Ambulance” sticker for some reason. To The Doctor’s surprise, no one immediately exited. Instead, Jenny snapped her fingers, and the doors opened. She grinned over her shoulder as she entered.

“Fancy a trip?” While he knew it wasn’t a request, The Doctor couldn’t help but find himself excited as he entered the future TARDIS, taking in the differences from his own. As he glanced around, he heard Rose gasp and turned to her.

“Oh, she’s gorgeous! I didn’t realize you could change how she looks!” He would never get old of the look on her face as she took in something new. His hearts clenched as he remembered the look Pinstripes had given her. The Doctor wondered how he’d lost her. He hoped she was ok, but the look on his older self’s face made him afraid to know. There was more than just sadness there. Whatever had happened to Rose had hurt his older self deeply. They all left him in the end. He was pulled out of his brooding though when his precious human laughed in joy. However, the sound didn’t come from next to him but by the console.

Both Doctor’s heads whipped up at the sound, and they gaped are the sight of an older Rose Tyler leaning against the console. Her mouth was curled into her signature tongue-in-teeth smile, and The Doctor quickly took note of the differences between this older Rose and the one next to him. While physically she didn’t look much different, she held herself with more confidence. She had less makeup on, and her hair was longer, more honey-colored than bottle-blonde, and was pulled into a ponytail. Rather than a hoodie and loose jeans, this older Rose wore black leggings, a close-fitting pink T-shirt under a blue leather jacket. She clearly was more comfortable with herself and had more self-confidence, which made The Doctor smile despite the circumstances. Before anyone could comment on the second Rose, however, the sound of a telephone pierced through the TARDIS. A man that The Doctor hadn’t noticed before darted forward to the console and grabbed the receiver.

“Talk to me.” The man said, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear. He stared putting in coordinates, and The Doctor realized this was a second future incarnation of himself. Great, he turned into a kid who dressed like a 20thcentury uni professor. Though looking at him more closely, the man appeared to be around the same age as Rose. That might explain the apparent age.

The TARDIS landed with a bump, and the doors sprung open to reveal a young man in his mid-to-late twenties, who for some reason was wearing armor similar to what a Roman solder would have in the second century. The man ran up the ramp, talking to Rose and Bow Tie.

“Mum, Dad. They’ve taken Amy to Demons Run.” The Doctor’s brain caught up with what his ears had heard, then short circuited. This man was not only his son, but his son with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I didn’t want to put this above and spoil it, but here is where everyone is from:
> 
> Nine, 9's Rose, Mickey, and Jackie: the end of “World War Three”
> 
> Ten, Martha, Donna: the end of “The Doctor’s Daughter”
> 
> Eleven, 11's Rose, Jenny, Rory (and Amy): in between “The Almost People” and “A Good Man Goes to War”
> 
> Jack and Sarah Jane will be appearing, but I haven’t watched all of _Torchwood_ or _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ so I’m ignoring those continuities. They’re somewhat parallel to Eleven and co. similar to how Eleven is with Amy and Rory in canon.
> 
> Once again, please tell me if you like this! I have other things I’m working on (as well as summer classes) so I don’t know when I’ll update this if there’s interest. I promise to not take forever though!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay safe everyone!


	2. Night Will Fall and Drown the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory worries about his family. Jenny sneaks around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the follows, bookmarks, and comments! Here’s the next chapter of this story. I have yet to figure out how long it will be, but the chapters will stay about this length. I know it’s pretty close to canon atm, but this is mostly setup. The big deviations should come in a chapter or two.
> 
> I got the idea of Rory being The Doctor and Rose’s son, as well as Jack’s nickname for him, from [“An Unexpected Family” by Bittie752](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940948/chapters/1834652). I highly recommend it!
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 1,841

Standing in the TARDIS, Rory didn’t quite know what to say. He knew his parents had gone to pick up some other people. He didn’t realize they were also jumping timelines. He figured that made sense, though. Aunt Donna had just gotten married to Shawn, and Aunt Martha and Uncle Mickey just had their first baby. Well, just for them. It’d been years for Mum and Dad, months for Rory. Either way, his parents wouldn’t want to risk any of them getting hurt. Though Rory didn’t know how risking the timeline was much better, especially with three versions of his father around.

Everyone other than his parents and sister was starting at him, making Rory realize they hadn’t known who he was, or at least who he was to them. He also realized he was wearing his centurion armor and probably looked ridiculous. Since he’d already told his parents where they needed to be, he pushed past Jenny with an apology and headed to the wardrobe to change.

When he got to his destination, he found Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jack there. Immediately, they both pulled him into a hug.

“We’ll get her back. Whatever it takes. You know your parents won’t let anything happen to her.” Aunt Sarah said as she rubbed his back.

“It’s not just them. We’re all here for you.” Uncle Jack added. “Don’t worry, baby Time Lord. She’s going to be ok. They both are.” He and Aunt Sarah then left the wardrobe, headed towards the console room. Reassured, Rory quickly changed out of the centurion armor and into his usual attire: a brown and white plaid flannel shirt and jeans.

When he came back into the console room, most of the tension had left the room. Clearly, he had missed some sort of reunion and explanation. Nan was glaring at all three incarnations of Dad, though. He guessed this was the early days for her. Nine kept glancing at Aunt Sarah like he couldn’t believe she was there, much like Ten was doing to Mum. Dad, however, was running around the controls, talking a mile a minute like he did when nervous or trying to distract people.

“Rory! There you are. Great, now we can start planning. You said Demons Run, right? That’s an asteroid base. Now that I know the location, I can search its time stream for Amy. I should be able to pin it down within a few weeks. A month tops. Then I can take down the defenses and we can get in and rescue her. What?” The last word was added when he noticed the looks from everyone but his younger selves. Jenny raised her hand.

“I vote that we have Mum drive when you find the right point in time. Otherwise we might end up on Xaoria IX in the middle of the worth civil war in all of spacetime.” Despite the situation, Rory couldn’t help but cough to hide his laugh at the betrayed look on his father’s face. Uncle Jack, on the other hand, had no such reservations and was bent over wheezing. Aunt Sarah patted Dad’s back in mock comfort as she too hid laughter.

“I’m not that bad!” Immediately, everyone threw out examples of his bad driving. There certainly was no shortage.

“Aberdeen”

“Pompeii”

“Cardiff”

“We’ve tried for Rio like three times, Dad.”

“You took my daughter for an entire year!”

“You think that’s bad, try twelve years!” Everyone turned and looked at Mum: Dad in betrayal, Rory, Jenny, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jack in amusement and anticipation, and the others in confusion.

“What?!? When did that happen?” Nine exclaimed. He hoped it wasn’t a repeat of what he’d just experienced. Making Rose miss one year was bad enough. Missing twelve? He didn’t want to know the slap Jackie would give him. Dad grinned sheepishly and wrung his hands together.

“Well, in my defense I’d just regenerated. We crash landed in Amy’s backyard. She had a crack in space and time running along her bedroom wall. I thought I fixed it, and then the engines started phasing. I meant to only make a 5-minute hop forward, but I ended up leaving Rose and Rory behind for 12 years.” He stopped at the furious looks from everyone who didn’t know the story, though some of them looked at Mum in confusion when they saw she hadn’t aged. Rory decided to take pity on him.

“I asked Idris about it, and she said nothing could’ve prevented it. Amy and I needed to grow up together. Dad would’ve gone crazy staying in place that long, and there was no way she was going to let a 7-year-old human come with us. A 7-year-old human/Vortex/Time Lord hybrid was as much as she would allow. And even then, I remember the places we went when I was a kid.” He shrugged at the looks everyone, including his parents, gave him. “I was up late one night thinking about it and she took pity on me.”

“So sorry to interrupt,” Ten said, making Rory remember how much that incarnation apologized, “but who the hell is Idris and how does she know such things? And who’s Amy? You mentioned her when you first came in. Why is she so important that I would risk the timelines like this?” Rory and his family exchanged looks in a silent conversation. After a moment Mum turned to the others.

“Idris is our nickname for The TARDIS. The reason why is too long to go into right now. But Amy is Rory’s wife, our daughter-in-law. She’s been kidnapped by a religious order that has been after us for some time. But more importantly, she just went into labor.”

* * *

Jenny waved everyone forward after she followed the map Uncle Mickey had found and put on her vortex manipulator. She’d already shot down their communications tower before they came in (“See Dad, I told you there’d be a good reason to keep my ship!”).

Her parents (all five of them) and Rory had already split up from the rest of the group. Rory, Nine, and the younger version of her mother were in charge of finding Amy, while Ten and Mum were tracking down the newest member of the family and bringing her to them. She was in charge of making sure everyone else got to where they needed to be so that Dad could do his thing. Everyone had been given communication devices so they could convey information as needed.

The seven of them crept towards the control room of the base. Once the announcement was made for the soldiers to gather, they only had to creep past the few stragglers they saw. Most of the trip was in silence, but towards the end Nan spoke up.

“So, you’re my granddaughter? Tell me about yourself. I want to know what sort of thing my daughter has gotten herself into. How old are you?” Jenny couldn’t help but laugh at the Nan’s predictable behavior.

“I’m about 326, give or take a decade. It’s hard to keep track as a time traveler. I know Mum and Dad lost track a couple centuries ago and just started recounting from an estimate. Mum’s about a century and a half older than me, and we think Dad is somewhere around fourteen hundred or so. But he lost track long before he met Mum, so only Idris knows for sure. Rory is 32, but he and Amy don’t travel nearly as much as the rest of us. They live in London when not traveling. Oh, here we are!” She added happily, sneaking into the control room, ignoring the four shocked faces behind her.

Inside, they found two guards sitting at the monitors. Jenny silently crept behind one of them, then grabbed him, picking him up and slamming him against the wall. She got in his face, practically snarling at him. Behind her, the other guard pulled her weapon, but Uncle Jack knocked it out of her hands before restraining her.

“Ok, mate. Which of these controls is for the lights?” The man looked calm, but Jenny could see the fear in his eyes. “The cameras too while you’re at it.” The man silently pointed to the right controls, and Jenny smiled before knocking him out.

A few minutes later, the two guards were tied up in the corner as everyone looked for any signs of Amy and the baby. Through the viewing glass, they could see the army stationed on the base gather in front of a stage. Suddenly, Uncle Jack cried out, and Jenny rushed to his side.

“It’s a girl! I found their medical file on the baby. Amy’s named her Melody. Melody Rose Pond. That has a nice ring to it. And keeps with the family tradition of using mum’s last name.” He quickly scrolled through the information, which followed Melody from birth until now, a month later. As Jenny peered over her uncle’s shoulder, she noticed that the readings looked more Time Lord than human, but still somewhere in between. That made sense, since Dad accidentally made Amy Gallifreyan when The TARDIS exploded. Then she noticed one line of data and pointed to it.

“Look, they’ve put a tracker on her! Let’s find her and let Mum and Ten know.” Jenny quickly pulled up the information, pressing her communicator. “Mum, they’ve put a tracker on Melody, Amy and Rory’s daughter. It looks like they’re moving her. She seems to be headed towards the launching pads.” She heard her mother curse before a familiar Cockney accent broke through.

“That’s on the other side of the base from us. By the time we get there she’ll be gone. You’re closer. Jack, take Martha and go get her. Hurry.” Uncle Jack and Aunt Martha both nodded and left. Jenny desperately hoped they’d make it in time.

A commotion in the room below pulled her out of her worry. The man on the stage had pulled back the hood of one of the Headless Monks, and Jenny was surprised to see they were actually headless. The man did it a second time, but hands reached up and pulled down the next hood, revealing her Dad. Jenny couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness. Mum was so right when she joked he was like a peacock. She hit the lights according to plan.

Once the lights were back on and the army had (predictably) put down their weapons, Jenny and the others watched as the Judoon moved in, arresting all of them for aiding in the attempted extinction of an endangered species (which went against Article 14, Section A of The Shadow Proclamation). She started getting restless. She wanted to meet her niece! Luckily for her, Aunt Sarah was perceptive as always.

“Go, meet up with your family. We’ll keep an eye out here.” Jenny didn’t need to be told twice. She headed towards the door, halfway there before she looked over her shoulder.

“Coming, Nan?” Her grandmother looked surprised, but nodded and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, both Rose and Amy have extended lifespans in this AU. For Rose, it’s due to Bad Wolf (more on that later). Amy, as Jenny hinted at, was due to the Pandorica. I rationalized this by the fact that it was made to hold a Time Lord, and Eleven says “you can’t even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive.” So, I pictured a situation similar to the nanogenes in “The Empty Child” and “The Doctor Dances,” only it turned Amy into a Gallifreyan rather than a gasmask zombie.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope to have the next chapter out soon.


	3. When a Good Man Goes to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy waits for her family. Mickey investigates and finds important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am happy to announce that I have the rest of this fic planned out by chapter. This fic will be 8 chapters long, so we’re almost half way there already! Thanks for sticking around. I’ll be glossing over the parts of the episode that I’m not really changing. It doesn’t make sense for me to type them out. But that more or less ends at this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 1,899

Amy paced around the room. Ever since she saw The Doctor outside her window, she waited for his son to come get her, like he promised he always would. It was a promise he had yet to break in their decade-long marriage. She heard the door to her cell open, and Rory’s voice came through, though she couldn’t make out the words. She met him halfway to the door, crashing into her husband’s side in a flash of ginger hair. She felt his relief at finding her through their marriage bond, and sent her own back to him. She was so wrapped up in their bond that it took her a moment to realize that he held their daughter to his other side.

“Oh my god, you found her!” Amy felt tears in her eyes as she gently took her baby. She held Melody close and leaned into Rory when he put his arm around them both. She gripped her tightly, refusing to loosen her hold out of fear that her daughter might be taken away again. She heard some movement outside the door and turned to see two versions of her mother-in-law and two men she recognized as younger regenerations of her father-in-law. Her grandmother and sister-in-law stood behind them. Amy turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

“Ok, what did I miss this time?” Rory shrugged at her.

“Dad went a little overboard with the rescue team. He said he was getting the rest of the family, but he neglected to mention that he was going earlier his own personal timeline. These are regenerations Nine and Ten, as well as the Rose traveling with Nine. Mum is Mum.” He added. Amy rolled her eyes. Typical. Leave it to her Raggedy Man to do something crazy like this.

Turning to the newcomers, she said, “For you three who don’t know me, I’m Amy. Now did you get a chance to hold your granddaughter or has this one hogged her the whole time?” The older Rose laughed before stepping forward to take Melody.

“I held her for all of two minutes after Jack and Martha brought us to her. Then my son saw her, and she hasn’t left his arms since.” Amy laughed as her husband blushed, though none of them could fault him for it.

“Uncle Jack said you named her Melody. Melody Rose Pond.” Amy nodded, smiling at both versions of her mother-in-law, the younger of whom looked shocked. Ten looked slightly scandalized.

“Uncle Jack?!? When did that happen? How did I let that happen?!?” Amy, Rory, and Jenny laughed while his wife rolled her eyes, but his comment was otherwise ignored.

Amy didn’t know how long they stood there in that room, everyone cooing over the newest family member. Melody was passed around to everyone, even the younger Rose, who was really nervous about holding a baby. Given a little guidance from her mother, however, and she was a natural. Outside the window, the room below slowly emptied as soldiers were arrested.

A loud thud came from the hallway, and they all turned towards the door in time to watch The Doctor, the one Amy knew, stumble into the room. He nearly fell over before catching himself on the door frame and grinned sheepishly when he saw everyone raise an eyebrow at him. Nine spoke up, his tone somewhere between insulting and amused. Which was odd given the circumstances.

“Did you just trip over thin air?” Any reply was cut off when Rose walked over to her husband, tugged off his jacket (causing an undignified squeak that Eleven would later deny), and stared rummaging in the pockets. Amy was only half surprised when she pulled out a set of clothes and handed them to her. Behind her, Eleven was giving his wife a surprised look.

“When did you put those in there?!? And what else do you have in my pockets that I don’t know about?” Mum gave him a slightly smug look over her shoulder.

“They’ve been in there since before you regenerated. I moved them from your suit jacket. Back when Rory was a baby, I put extra things in there in case we needed them. It just evolved to extra changes of clothes and snacks rather than baby things. Though I’ll probably be putting those in again when we get back to The TARDIS. I know you made all my clothes have bigger-on-the-inside pockets, but it’s a pain to have to remember to switch everything into whatever I’m wearing that day. You’re always wearing that jacket. I also have toothbrushes and pillows. For when you get us stuck in jail.” As Rose was talking, Amy went behind a screen and changed, grateful for her mother-in-law’s brilliance. She remembered the various times The Doctor had pulled toiletries out of his coat pocket, and assumed all of them had been put there by his wife. After half a millennium, Rose would know the best things to bring on an adventure with The Doctor.

She came out from behind the curtain, and saw that Eleven was looking at his wife with a mix of awe at her intelligence and mock hurt for her last sentence. This caused another round of laughter from his family, with the others looking on with raised eyebrows.

There was a knock at the door, and Jack entered the room. He smiled brightly when he saw Melody.

“Hey Doc, I just wanted to let you know that we’ve got all the soldiers in custody. Colonel Manton and Kovarian are being guarded. The Judoon said part of your agreement was that you got to speak to the two of them before they were taken away. Where do you want them?”

“Take then to the control room. I want to see how the others are doing anyway.” Jack nodded and left again. The older Rose turned to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

“You go take care of that. I’ll bring everyone else with me to move the car.”

* * *

Mickey watched as Colonel Manton and Eyepatch Lady were led into the control room, flanked by two rhino things. Eleven was sitting in the main chair, and he turned as they were brought before him. Even as he watched Eleven berate the colonel, Mickey had a hard time connecting this man to The Doctor he knew. The future Rose said they were the same man, and so did The Doctor, but he still couldn’t see it. The three men were all just so different in appearance and personality.

However, this encounter changed that fact. When Eleven told Colonel Manton to order his troops to run away, Mickey saw it. The anger, the harshness, and the coldness of the Doctor that he knew. The orders that just bordered on mocking. The expectation that he’ll be listened just because. The man, not quite human, demanding control of the situation and earning it, not because of things they saw him do, but because of the way the air rippled around him. And he finally believed that this was the same man.

“The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules.” Eleven turned from Manton to Kovarian, and at the look in his eye made Mickey’s blood run cold. He suddenly got the feeling that this was one man that you did not screw around with. Just who had Rose married?

“Good men don’t need any rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many.” Mickey couldn’t tear his eyes away from Eleven’s. While the rest of him was young, those eyes weren’t. They held ages of knowledge. “You have threatened my family, the people closest to me. Not only have you kidnapped my daughter-in-law, but you are the reason my son was not present at his daughter’s birth. I would think long and hard about what you do next. Take your time in responding, I have all day.”

As Manton and Kovarian were led away by the rhino people, Eleven leaving for god knows where, Mickey, Donna, and Sarah Jane looked through all the information these Silence had on Melody. Everyone had taken a different type of file, and since Martha had not came back Mickey had ended up with medical.

He scrolled through the information, not really understanding any of it. He was a technology person, not a biologist. He wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on. Just hours ago he was firing missiles at Downing Street. Now he was on an asteroid thousands of years in the future looking for the granddaughter of his 19-year-old ex-girlfriend/best friend. All he knew was that Rose needed his help, so here he was.

The medical file was massive. There were medical records on each of the soldiers, which he ignored. He did, however, add them to the ever-filling data chip that Eleven had given them to download all the information the base had. He also ignored the general summaries of all the species located on and around the asteroid. They didn’t know how much time they had (ironic given the company) so they had to move quickly. Eventually he got to Amy and Melody’s records.

While he knew The Doctor was an alien, the fact he looked human made that fact slightly less believable. However, Mickey couldn’t ignore the data in front of him, which was very much not human. He couldn’t make heads or tails of it, and neither could either of the others. Sarah Jane, who’d become the unspoken leader due to experience, looked at the data over his shoulder.

“We’ll have to show this to The Doctor, any of them. This looks like Time Lord DNA, it’s a triple helix. He’s the only one who really understands this. I know all three of them are with Amy, Rory, and the Roses. Copy it to the chip, but check and see what other information is in there. If they’re looking into Time Lord DNA, and able to get a model of it no less, we need to know what else they have knowledge on.” Mickey nodded and closed the file. After finding a log of Amy and Melody’s daily activities (food intake, exercise, sleep, wow these people are creeps) he came to the only medical file he had yet to look at.

He knew as soon as he opened it that it was one they’d have to show The Doctor. He couldn’t tell if the file was about a specific person or a species, as the same name was used for both. For some reason it seemed familiar. This file didn’t have a DNA model like the one for Melody, or much information at all. The information tables in the file were extensive but did not contain much of anything. Life expectancy, physical strength, and telepathic capabilities were only some examples of information that The Silence seemed to be looking for

But this isn’t what made him realize The Doctor needed to be told about this. Every unknown data in the file was filled out with “To be determined upon capture. Phase I, acquisition of Amelia Tyler-Pond, complete.” He turned around to call Sarah Jane and saw her staring at the screen, her face chalk white. Whatever this Bad Wolf was, he knew he was right to think it was big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fun getting into everyone’s heads :D
> 
> Ok, so this is where the story really begins to break away from the original episode. I have all the other chapters planned out in terms of narrator and content. If you’re reading this on AO3, please pay attention to the tags, as they’re going to change in the next few chapters. Just as a warning, there will be a couple spoilers there.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay safe everyone!


	4. Friendship Lies and True Love Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha spreads information. Sarah Jane has a tough conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Chapter 4 here we go! This fic is now officially half way done. Thanks again for all the support!
> 
> This is a bit of a fluff chapter, but it covers what some of the others have been doing in our absence and also gives some more info on this AU.
> 
> Please remember that the story tags are going to change when I update next chapter.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 1,983

If you’d walked up to Martha a year ago and told her that she would be helping Judoon arrest people, she would’ve laughed for five minutes. Yet, that is exactly what she was doing. She was more or less running on adrenaline, so reminiscent of the last time she saw the rhino-people.

_Martha and Jack had sprinted as fast as they could to Melody’s location. Jack had transferred the signal for the tracker to his vortex manipulator, and held it in front of him as they ran. “This way,” he called, turning down a corridor suddenly. She followed right on his heels, and not a moment too soon. They caught up to no less than a dozen guards surrounding Eyepatch Lady, who had what was obviously a baby carrier at her feet. She pointed to the pair as they approached, ordering her guards to open fire._

_They were clearly at a disadvantage, as they could not risk accidentally hitting Melody. Instead, Jack drew their fire by deliberately firing his gun at the wall behind the guards. Meanwhile, Martha sprinted around the corridor and snuck behind them, thanking all deities that the hallways made a square in that section. She managed to take out three of the guards before they noticed what was happening. Jack then ran up and took out four before they started advancing on Martha. The remaining five guards started to advance on them, weapons drawn._

_Suddenly, two of them had been knocked out by a blur of blonde hair, and Martha saw Rose standing where they had been, the guards now on the floor. She heard the familiar and welcome noise of the sonic screwdriver, and the last three guards dropped their guns, which were now red hot. Ten stood in front of Kovarian, sonic pointed between eye and eyepatch._

_“Jack, restrain her and take her to the Judoon. Let them know about the guards here, they should be out long enough for them to get here and detain them.” As the other man started to comply, Ten and Rose turned their attention to the baby carrier. The Time Lord bent down and gently lifted a small white bundle from inside. Martha couldn’t describe the look on his face as anything other than awe and unfiltered love. He gently passed the baby to Rose, who had a similar expression on her face. However, Melody had only been in her grandmother’s arms for a few moments before fast-paced footsteps could be heard throughout the hall._

_The five of them turned to see Rory sprinting towards them. He skidded to a halt, just barely managing to avoid bumping into anyone. His eyes immediately locked onto his daughter. He looked almost scared until his mother approached him with the bundle. She gently placed it in his arms, laughing at the expression on her son’s face._

_“That is the exact same look your dad gave you when you were born. Looks like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” This caused five of them to burst into laughter. Martha had never seen Ten so happy._

Martha was delighted for The Doctor, happy he’d find Rose. While at first she’d felt like she was living in the other woman’s shadow, she realized after leaving The TARDIS that The Doctor hadn’t done that on purpose. He’d been in mourning, and talking about Rose had been his coping mechanism. Even with the limited amount of interaction she’d had with both Roses, Martha could tell the other woman was special. She simply had an air about her that made you want to know her. She looked forward to getting to know her for real in the future.

Shortly after Ten, Rose, and Rory had left with their precious cargo, Martha and Jack had found themselves caught up in the Judoon platoon (not on the moon). They ended up assisting the Judoon in gathering the soldiers and taking them into custody. That had been an interesting experience. Apparently, they’d struck some deal with Eleven, which Jack had run off to tell him about.

Martha heard her communicator go off, and Donna’s voice came through. “Hey, Martha. Rose moved The TARDIS to that big room where all the soldiers were gathered earlier. We’re all meeting there before leaving. One of the Doctors said something about timelines and memories, I didn’t quite hear them properly. But anyway, yeah, come over here.” Martha agreed, and was about to turn her communicator off, when Donna continued.

“Also, do you know anything about something called Bad Wolf?” Martha froze. Ten had told her about what, or rather who, Bad Wolf was following The Year That Never Was. She realized that she’d zoned out for a couple seconds as Donna continued, “— in the medical records for the base. According to him, the reason they kidnapped Amy was to lure this Bad Wolf here. They want to study it or something, though I don’t like the sound of them testing for things like ‘pain tolerance’ and ‘exhaustion point.’ Mickey and I wanted to tell The Doctor right away over the coms, but Sarah Jane insisted she tell him in person. Now I don’t know what it is, but for that reaction is has to-”

“Donna,” Martha interrupted the older woman. “It’s Rose. Bad Wolf is Rose. Whatever information the Silence want, whatever tests or experiments they have planned, they plan to do it on Rose. Donna, I agree with Sarah Jane. This is something that needs to be told to The Doctor with care. He’s going to be so angry when he finds this out. We don’t want him to get destructive. Trust Sarah Jane on this one. She’s known The Doctor longer than anyone other than Rose and Jack. I’m on my way.”

Martha put her communicator on standby, and started running faster. She didn’t know what was coming, but something told her it wouldn’t be peasant.

* * *

Sarah Jane ran into the main room of Demons Run, finding the TARDIS standing in the middle with everyone surrounding her. As she came closer, the doors swing open and Eleven burst out, carrying an old cot that Sarah Jane recognized as the one they’d used when Rory was born. He set it down in front of Rory and Amy with a flourish, the later of whom set a small bundle inside, which she realized was their daughter.

“I think this is the first time that Melody has been set down since we got here!” Jenny joked. Sarah Jane was not surprised by this. Between her parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and pseudo aunts and uncles, she doubted there would be many times Melody Pond was not being held by someone. It would be a small miracle that the girl learned to walk at all.

Ten waved her over as she got closer to the TARDIS. “Sarah Jane! Get over here, come meet Melody!” He had a huge grin on his face, for all appearances a proud grandfather. And, she supposed, in a way he was.

Approaching the cot, Sarah Jane noticed that everyone had broken off into smaller conversations. The younger Rose was talking with her mother and Mickey while Nine looked at them with a thoughtful expression. Jack, the older Rose, Jenny, and Eleven seemed to be having a debate of some sort, although all three had huge smiles on their faces. Amy and Rory stood close to their child, whispering to each other. Martha and Donna stood together, but both of them were watching the others rather than having a conversation of their own.

Sarah Jane peeked inside and couldn’t help but coo at the baby within. She certainly was cute. Looking up, she met Ten’s eyes, and the two smiled at each other.

Sarah Jane couldn’t believe the effect that Rose Tyler had had on The Doctor’s life. Out of everyone here, she had known The Doctor the longest, at least from his point of view. She remembered how he was before the Time War. While he was not an unhappy man then, he was nothing like he was now. He was happy before because he was helping people and because he had friends around him. Now, he was truly happy because he had found his second half in Rose and a second chance at a family with their children.

Sarah Jane was not too proud to admit that she was slightly jealous of Rose when they’d first met. She’d been replaced, and that was never a pleasant experience. But by the end of that little adventure at Deffry Vale, she and Rose got along amazingly well. Sarah Jane had received a few phone calls from the other woman to swap adventure stories and tease The Doctor, much to his annoyance.

Then Canary Warf happened.

Sarah Jane remembered when the list of the dead came out. Her stomach had dropped when she saw that not only Rose was on the list, but Mickey and her mother as well. She wished she had a way to reach out to The Doctor, comfort him in some way. She’d mourned the loss of her friends. She watched the news reports on the “Christmas star,” the Royal Hope Hospital, and the experiment of Richard Lazarus, knowing that The Doctor was there.

When the United States President and Harold Saxon were assassinated, she saw him in the background of the news coverage and knew something beyond the public’s understanding had happened. So, when later that week a police box appeared in her living room, she simply opened the door and comforted the Time Lord within.

That was the day Sarah Jane Smith learned about Bad Wolf, Pete’s World, and The Master.

When Rose came back, Sarah Jane had never seen The Doctor happier. He had lost everything in The Time War, and Rose had given him reason to live again. Then they’d gotten married, and decades later Jenny found her dad again, gaining a mother in the process. A few decades after that, and Rory made his very unexpected appearance. The Doctor and Rose didn’t know if it would be possible for them to have another child, but they were more than happy with their lives the way they were.

Thinking about Rose reminded Sarah Jane why she’d come to the main room in the first place. Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, she beckoned Ten away from the others, which gained Nine and Eleven’s attention as she knew it would. She walked about 20 feet away from the others, who’d noticed the four of them leaving but didn’t follow. She turned to face the three of them, all of whom were looking at her with curious but guarded expressions.

“We went through the files on the base. Mickey found something in the medical files. Something you three need to see.” She took a deep breath before continuing, knowing what she was about to say would upset all three of them, Ten and Eleven more than Nine. “They have medical information on both Amy and Melody, including DNA samples. But that’s not the most worrying thing. Doctor, Amy and Melody weren’t the true targets.” All three of their eyes flashed in alarm. “We’re not even sure if they knew Amy was pregnant when they took her. It was a diversion. They wanted to draw you here.” Sarah Jane looked at The Doctors with both sympathy and worry.

“It’s Rose. Doctor, they’re looking into Bad Wolf.” As expected, three pairs of eyes darkened instantly, though Ten and Eleven’s expressions conveyed understanding while Nine was slightly confused. “Bad Wolf? What’s Bad Wolf?”

“It’s me.” The four of them turned to see that the others had stopped their conversations to eavesdrop. Those who knew about Bad Wolf had worried looks on their faces, while the others just looked at the older Rose in shock. “I’m Bad Wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to do a daily AU challenge for August, but I’m already planning the fics out. As a result, updates on this fic may take longer. So, apologies in advance if that happens. But please check it out when it appears!


	5. Night Will Fall and the Dark Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten learns some things. Jackie is overwhelmed (why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?).
> 
> REMINDER: check story tags, though there's a spoiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for taking longer than usual to update this chapter. I was taking summer classes and they picked up, and I was also planning for an August daily one-shot challenge I plan on participating in. Please look out for that! I’m working super hard on it.
> 
> Please also check out my other one-shot series, [I Promise That You’ll Never Find Another Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978). It’s a series of one-shots based off of Taylor Swift’s album _Lover_.
> 
> Ok, shameless plug over. On with the story!
> 
> Warning: bit of an info dump during the first section. It's just to give you some ideas of the differences in this AU from canon. Also, if you saw it, sorry not sorry for the reference in the chapter summary.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 2,047

The Doctor couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Pushing his brainy secs up his nose, he looked again to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him (not that they could). But there it was: Melody Pond was a Gallifreyan, human, and Time Vortex hybrid. He couldn’t even begin to think of how that was possible or the possible consequences genetically.

He watched as Bow Tie sifted through all the information. “Well, Mickey already put all of this on the data chip I gave them. The one from my timeline would’ve had it done in half the time and would’ve known what information is important. But he and Martha just had their first baby, and I couldn’t take either of them away from him. And my Donna just got married, otherwise I would’ve gotten her. She’s Rory’s godmother, so she would’ve been in full Valkyrie mode. We might’ve already been on the way home.” He either didn’t see or was ignoring the surprised looks from his younger selves. The Doctor suspected it was the latter. He noticed something on the screen a split second before Bow Tie went past it.

“Wait, go back! There!” He pointed to the screen. “That strand of Melody’s DNA. What is it? Where does it come from?” The Doctor had never seen anything like it. Some strands of his granddaughter’s DNA were neither Time Lord nor human. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t for the lives of him remember where he’d seen it before. Well, given he was standing next to his younger self he knew one place.

“Hold on, that’s pure huron energy. How the bloody hell did huron energy get integrated into a child’s DNA.” Big Ears’s eyes widened when he realized something, and The Doctor realized it a moment after him. “Where was she conceived?” Bow Tie gave both his younger selves a disgusted look.

“I don’t know, it’s not like I know that information! I don’t _want_ to know, thank you very much We didn’t even know Amy was pregnant until we knew she was kidnapped, which was hours before I sent signals to you. Oh, don’t give me those looks. She was replaced by a ganger duplicate. Long story.

“Rory _was_ conceived on The TARDIS (or at least we’re pretty sure he was, it might’ve been Zuthea). Anyway, I don’t know about Melody. For one, Rory and Amy don’t travel with us full time, they live in early 2010s London. For another, well the timeline is complicated. About five busses and a taxi away from slightly normal. First, I accidentally left Rose and Rory for twelve years. By the time I came back he and Amy had already been dating for two years. Rose, Rory, and Amy were back on the TARDIS after I got to them, and Rory proposed a few months after that.

“Then Rory got erased for existence and turned into an auton. Then I accidentally changed Amy into a Gallifreyan after the universe ended when The TARDIS exploded with Rose and River inside. Then I rebooted the universe.” He was about to continue his ramble when he saw the looks he was getting from his younger selves. They were an odd mixture of horrified, interested, and annoyed (in that order). “It’s a long story.” He finished rather lamely. The Doctor didn’t even know where to begin sifting through the information just dumped on him. He settled for ignoring it for now, as he knew he’d experience that particular adventure soon enough. He got the important bits though.

Before anyone could make another comment, however, the monitor on the other side of the room flashed on. All three of them turned quickly to see Madam Kovarian on the screen. She grinned down at them maliciously.

“How the hell did you get out of Judoon custody?” Bow Tie snarled. The Doctor was a little surprised at the hostility, as his future self seemed to be mostly calm. Or at least calmer than himself or Big Ears.

“In order to escape custody, I must first have been in it at all. Oh, Doctor. Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling three of you the same way? It's a privilege.” The Doctor stepped forward.

“What do you want with our granddaughter?” A part of him couldn’t believe he was even saying the words. The rest of him was worried for her, his mind going through a hundred thousand horrible ways they could use a baby. To his surprise, Kovarian shrugged.

“Honestly, nothing. We didn’t even know that Amelia was with child when we took her. She was just the bait, Doctor. Bait that you followed and swallowed whole. But the Time Lord wasn’t the fish we wanted to catch. We know the legends about your species. Attacking you isn’t the only way to take you down.” There was a voice calling off screen, and Kovarian turned to look at the speaker before turning back. “Ah well, it looks like my time is up. Thanks for falling for this little distraction. Also, this is a recorded message. You’re just too predictable sometimes.” She grinned as the screen turned off.

As soon as the screen was black, the older Him cried out and held his head. His expression switched from pain to horror. He ran out the door after whispering a single word: Rose. The Doctor realized that, with a marriage bond, his older self would be able to feel his wife's distress. Without a second thought or even a shared glance, he and his younger self followed.

* * *

Jackie had no clue what was going on. One moment they were all perfectly fine, if bored waiting for The Doctors to come back. The next, they were surrounded by soldiers on all sides. She had no idea where they’d come from. She barely understood what she’d been doing for the past 3 hours. Suddenly, some of the soldiers parted, and the creepy lady with an eyepatch stepped through. But Jackie thought she’d been taken away by those rhino things. She’d watched it. Jackie felt her body go rigid when then the lady addressed the older version of her daughter (which she still didn’t understand).

“Rose Tyler. The Bad Wolf. The Doctor’s Wife. You have caused a lot of problems for us. But your greatest asset is also your greatest weakness: your family. It was so easy to exploit it. I’m surprised it took you this long to realize she was gone. Not a very good mother-in-law, are you?” She didn’t say anything, but Jackie saw her daughter’s fists clench and her back go rigid, a sign she was resisting the urge to hit something. Eye Patch Lady seemed to find it amusing. “But as soon as you realized you came running. And now you’re here, right where we want you.”

There was a loud crash that echoed throughout the huge room. Everyone turned to see Eleven standing in a nearby doorway with Nine and Ten behind him. They all froze when they took in the sight of their loved ones surrounded. The woman sneered again as she looked at them. Jackie couldn’t help but be reminded of a villain from a James Bond film. It certainly felt like she was living in one.

“The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Bringer of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds. You could fill a book with your titles alone. Not many put you in a positive light. You’re called a hero and a conqueror, a savior and a warlord. You and your family have a habit of meddling with time, interfering and saving civilizations that should not have been saved. Survival of the fittest, Doctor. Or did you forget what that is? You have committed sin against this universe. Now it is time for you and your family to suffer the consequences.” Without warning, every gun in the room was pointed at the older Rose. Several on their side made a move to get in front of her, but Eleven raised his hand, making them stop. He took a step forward, and something in his eyes sent a shiver down Jackie’s spine. He and Eye Patch Lady glared at each other.

If this was a Bond movie and she didn’t know who they were, Jackie wouldn’t be able to tell who was the threat.

“I told you to run. I was giving you a chance, showing you mercy. But you are threatening the only thing in the universe that will get you mercy now. It’s true, I’ve prevented the destruction of civilizations. But I didn’t get the title Destroyer of Worlds for nothing. You forget, Kovarian. I’m a Time Lord. I know the laws of time better than anyone else. I know what can and cannot be changed. What fixed points in time must always be, what innovations or technologies must never exist.

“Time Lords weren’t the only species to ever create time travel. But no species is able to sense timelines as strongly. Humans are unable to sense them at all, which is why you cause so many problems. You don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into half the time, have no clue how the most minuscule of actions can change the course of history. Taking down the lottery money rather than getting someone else to do it. Calling off of work to deal with family drama. Turning right instead of left. All those decisions could have gone a different way, and it would’ve fundamentally changed the fabric of time.

“But one decision made a difference more than any other. The decision to stay with me. Because one day, either a few months from now or centuries ago, Rose Tyler makes a decision. A decision to look into the heart of the TARDIS. My TARDIS. And that decision created an entity stronger than any of us. A literal goddess.” Eleven lifted an eyebrow. “Are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf, Madam Kovarian?”

Jackie heard the TARDIS doors swing open by themselves as Eleven shouted to not look at the box. A golden light appeared, and Jackie could only assume it came from inside the police box. It passed harmlessly around them, settling around Rose. Jackie couldn’t help but gasp when it formed a giant golden she-wolf at her daughter’s side. It was massive, as tall as Rose herself, and stood with raised hackles while snarling at the soldiers around them. Rose turned her head, and Jackie saw that her eyes were flecked with the same golden light. The soldiers around them started getting restless, shifting their weight or holding tighter to their guns. Jackie jumped when Rose spoke, her voice echoing.

“One last chance, Kovarian. Back down now, or you and your entire army of faulty believers will be eliminated.” When she was met only with a glare from the other woman, Rose simply nodded at the wolf, who jumped forward to the nearest guard.

It was the most bizarre thing that Jackie Tyler had ever seen in her life. The wolf didn’t bite the soldiers, didn’t claw them. It didn’t attack at all. It simply ran through them. The moment the wolf touched them, the soldiers started dissolving into the same light the wolf was made out of. Most of it swirled around the wolf, but Jackie noticed that a small amount of it seemed to gather around her and the rest of their group. The army panicked. Some ran, some shouted and drew their weapons. A few fired shots at the wolf, but the bullets dissolved before they got within 3 feet of her. The wolf ignored those who tried to run away, advancing on those who stayed, starting with those who shot at her. It was as beautiful as it was horrifying.

Jackie looked around and saw that everyone else was looking in awe, especially the younger Rose. The only ones not totally surprised were those from the future. But even they looked impressed. They were all totally engrossed in watching the golden wolf as she ran around them.

None of them noticed the one soldier who aimed at a different target. The one who stood behind them and fired their gun at Rose’s back. The shot rang out, Rose collapsed, and all Jackie could do was scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that last chapter title was coincidentally foreshadowing. *hides behind TARDIS* Please don’t hate me. It’ll all work out, I promise. There WILL be a happy ending.
> 
> Sorry if Ten’s section is a little confusing. I tried to keep his mind-going-everywhere energy while not making it impossible to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know with a comment down below! I welcome any and all constructive criticism, as long as it's not intentionally rude.


End file.
